Baa Baa Beastly
by TaggertShare
Summary: Inspired by a fan. It is time for the Annual Care Cousins Picnic. Gentle Heart Lamb tells the amazing story of once being captured by Beastly. It would lead to two amazing weeks for her, and for No Heart's odd ball family. Expecting to be tortured, the Care Cousin was treated rather well. Ending up with a life long friend of the stranger kind. Beastly would end up in unique shorts.


It was time for the Annual Care Cousins Picnic. Over time its name had become a bit of a misnomer. Those Care Cousins who had attended the first one probably never imagined what the future would bring. They would have laughed over the idea of Care Bears being Mates to Care Piggies. Or to No Heart being given a Toast instead of being toasted on a burning stake. What Cousin or Bear could ever have dreamed of Beastly being feted by three Care Cousins. Yet as another Picnic got underway The Care Cousins there would witness all of that.

Treat Heart Pig was there with her Mate, Messy Bear. Her Sister, Sweet Treat Pig, was there with her Mate, the once maligned Beastly Boar. Sitting among them was a Circus Magician whom had gotten a ride from Earth to Care a Lot by Proud Heart Cat in a Cloud Car. The Magician was now known as Marvin The Magician. Once upon a time he had been known as No Heart the Wizard. After the Picnic he planned to stay overnight with one of Care a Lot's odd couples. Too Loud Bear and his Human looking Mate, Sharika. More commonly known by her nickname, Shreeky.

The day was warm and bright. So only three Care Cousins were wearing clothing. Most Care Cousins have fur to cover their bodies. Covered and hidden among that fur was what made them Male or Female. Care Piggies have very little hair to cover their bodies. So Treat Heart Pig was wearing her usual light sweater. Sweet Treat Pig was wearing a long loose fitting pullover shirt. Even Beastly had on a pair of mint green woolen shorts. He had once been a cursed and very hairy Wild Boar ex Care Cousin. After the curse was lifted his thick Boar's hair had thinned out considerably.

After talking with Cozy Heart Penguin another Care Cousin ambled over to talk to Beastly and Marvin. She had on a light skirt. She looked younger than the others there. She was none other than Gentle Heart Lamb. The wish granted to True Heart Bear which had started the Care Bears and Care Cousins lineage had a few minor faults. Most Care Bears and Care Cousins age thirty percent slower than their Earth bound relatives. Thus their very long Lives. However the two youngest Bears and youngest Care Cousin at the time of the wish were locked into bodies that aged even slower.

It took many Human years for Hugs and Tugs to grow out of diapers. Luckily for Gentle Heart Lamb she had been in toilet training when True Heart's wish had been granted. Still she would remain a Lamb and not become an adult Sheep. Sort of like being a perpetual Care Cousin "tweenie". Imagine yourself staying an eleven year old for many years. That is just about the age equivalent of Gentle Heart to a Human at the present.

Gentle Heart had another unique problem compared to many Bears or Cousins. She had a thick wool fleece which grew year round. During her first year of being raised by True Heart and Noble Heart her wooly coat grew thick, curly, and luxurious. Then as Summer set in the little lamb began to suffer from the heat. She also began to get an itchy Heat Rash under her wool. So True Heart and Grams Bear had to buy a shearer. The lamb was a little bit sad as her curly fleece fell to the floor as she was sheared.

Just as soon as her wooly coat had been sheared away the Lamb felt so much better. What a joy to be rid of her hot itchy fleece. So the little lamb had bounded happily about. Most of her step sisters took little notice of the now shorn female. Her slightly older male Step Brothers laughed as Grams tried to rein in the now nearly wool less lamb. Only Tugs seemed unaware of Gentle Heart being uniquely different from he and the other boys.

"Get over here and put on these bottoms" yelled Grams. Grams was holding up a small skirt. "Lands sakes, we can't have you running around naked!" Gentle Heart giggled as her very thin haired piggy Step Sister said "but it feels good to run around with nothing covering you!" Grams gave Treat Heart a dirty look. For many years after each young female would occasionally get yelled at for running around uncovered by clothing. It only happened to Gentle Heart for the first few weeks after a shearing. For Treat Heart just about any real hot day. She would spot some mud or water puddle and off would come her sweater.

For Gentle Heart it was a thrill to leap about unhindered by her wooly coat after a shearing. Until Grams or True Heart reined her in. For Treat Heart it is was always a thrill to take mud baths during hot weather. Treat Heart got quite a kick when she had once stepped out of a mud hole. A shocked Shreeky had nearly walked into the mud covered Treat Heart. Shreeky gasped as she looked at Treat Heart and then to the sweater Treat Heart had taken off and hung on a tree branch. "Oh yuck, who but you would want to skinny dip in mud" said Shreeky.

The good natured Care Piggy laughed. "I bet if Beastly could take off all of that Boar's hair of his he would" said Treat Heart. Treat Heart grinned she imagined Beastly hairless. Shreeky frowned as she imagined the same thing. "Oh that is a disgusting thought" said Shreeky as she turned to flee. For the ever spying Beastly spotting Treat Heart swimming without her sweater became his favorite spectator sport. Treat Heart's skinny dipping adventures would lead Beastly to become infatuated with Care Piggies. One day he would become the Mate of Treat Heart's long lost Sister.

Beastly also enjoyed spying as Gentle Heart got her annual shearing. There really was a girl under all that wool. Eventually Gentle Heart grew shy so she would willingly wear something after her annual shearing. Ironically it was sometimes clothing made from wool spun from the sheared lamb. As for Beastly, he would one day become one of Gentle Heart's most unlikely friends. As would No Heart. This was long before No Heart's fall from power or Beastly's bout with a Polio like illness. It had occurred when No Heart and Beastly were still considered a threat to those dedicated to caring. However that was many years ago. Now as Gentle Heart spotted Beastly among the others at the picnic she bleated out happily "baa baa Beastly, have you sheared any wool?"

Laughter arose as Beastly said happily "no lamb, no lamb, may I have three bags full?" Then there occurred an odd sight. As Beastly rubbed his snout on the lamb's nose the former No Heart petted her on the back. Beastly's Mate giggled at the sight. Sweet Treat Pig was not the least bit upset to see her Mate kiss the other female. For she knew the amazing story of how Beastly and Gentle Heart had become friends. Also how the Lamb's interactions with No Heart first showed he did have a good side. That surprised most of the Care Bears and Cousins.

It was not so surprising to find that Beastly had a good side. After seeing him mess up No Heart's orders one of the young Bears or Cousins would often comfort the disgraced beast of a Boar. All had seen Beastly cringe as he got verbal tongue lashings. Treat Heart was the one who most often found sympathy for Beastly's plight as a cursed Wild Boar. While spying on the bad guys she had seen Beastly do more than cringe and tremble as he got yelled at. Treat Heart had spotted tears in Beastly's eyes. She had seen Shreeky mocking the obviously distraught henchman of No Heart. That in turn brought an ache to Treat Heart's own caring heart.

Once the fat pig was feeling bad after getting teased for being fat by Brave Heart. Then felt empathetic after seeing one of No Heart's evil cohorts mock Beastly for his looks and ineptitude. Soon Treat Heart and Beastly found themselves hiding behind a rose bush as they comforted each other. It was almost as if Destiny was setting Treat Heart up for her future role as Beastly's sister in law.

It also set in motion a most amazing adventure for Gentle Heart. One which Beastly's shorts reminded her of. "Gee Beastly, those shorts look familiar, baa" said the Lamb. Beastly grinned. "They should, Sweet Treat made them out of a tattered blanket I packed up the night No Heart threw me out. It was the very blanket Shreeky knitted after I first sheared a Sheep. Or in your case, a Lamb. Who knew Shreeky could card and spin wool. Or knit a gift for me to celebrate the Yuletide."

Beastly had been overheard by several incredulous Care Cousins and Messy Bear. All looked closely at the clothing worn by Beastly. "Wow" barked out Loyal Heart Dog. "Are your shorts really made from wool that originally came from Gentle Heart? If so the wool sure has lasted well."

Gentle Heart giggled. "Well, I was a high quality little lamb way back then. Even so called bad guys like good quality wool." Then Gentle Heart told the amazing true tale of how she had once supplied wool to No Heart and his evil little Family. As she did so Marvin and Beastly both blushed several times. Neither could believe just how fast time had passed since that memorable Summer. A Summer when good forces and evil forces became entangled in a strange alliance. Despite his embarrassment Beastly helped Gentle Heart fill in a few details of her story.

True Heart and Noble Heart never really knew what to expect from No Heart, Beastly, or Shreeky. So the Cubs and Kits they cared for were given contingency plans if one of them was captured. Despite their youth the youngsters had shown abilities in fending for themselves. One of Gentle Heart's first great Care Adventures was to thwart the plans of Professor Cold Heart. Not long after that another menace had arrived in Care a Lot. No Heart and his odd ball, evil little Family had come to stay.

Beastly tried his best to be fearsome to his new neighbors. However his antics made him seem funny to Care Bears and Care Cousins. To a Care Cousin Pig like Treat Heart the Boar's antics made him seem like a potential play mate. Even Bears thought Beastly may be fun to play with. Beastly often got yelled at by No Heart for interacting with a Care Bear Cub or a Care Cousin Kit. Shreeky nearly threw up one time after she saw Treat Heart run up behind Beastly. Treat Heart lifted Beastly's tail and lightly slapped his Butt. As the startled Beastly turned the Pig had rubbed her snout on his in a kiss and then ran off laughing. Beastly blushed and then giggled as he heard Shreeky scream "Beastly! That was gross to see." Beastly sighed as he thought to himself "it was not gross to me! What a cute Pig that Treat Heart is!"

No Heart seemed unfazed when Shreeky told of Beastly's kiss from Treat Heart. Instead he pointed a bony finger at the door and said "Beastly! Since you like Care Cousins see if you can capture one. Then bring it here to me. I have heard Care Cousins have fewer powers than Care Bears. Let's see if that is true. If so we may be able to use that to our advantage."

"Okay Boss" said Beastly as he grabbed a rope, net and a few other things. Then he set out for a huge mud puddle he had seen earlier. It may be a good spot to find the Care Piggy he liked spying on. Beastly did not want to capture the Pig he loved to ogle. However there may be other Care Cousins with her. Indeed the very unclothed Piggy of Beastly's fantasies was just a short distance away. She was showing one of her Stepsisters a patch of clover. A stepsister who would soon need another shearing. Gentle Heart was thrilled at what Treat Heart had found. To Gentle Heart the clover was like a fresh Salad waiting to be feasted upon. As the lamb nibbled on some clover Treat Heart walked away to recover her sweater hanging from a Gumdrop Tree. Treat Heart was startled to hear a loud frantic bleat.

Treat Heart peeked from behind the tree to see Gentle Heart covered by a net. Then was surprised to hear Beastly's voice. "Oh don't cry little lamb" said Beastly. "You are too cute to hurt so don't fear me. No Heart just wants to know if you have any special powers." It was at that moment the lamb would discover a new found power. As her Tummy Tag glowed she had looked over to where Treat Heart was crouching behind the tree. A colorful beam of light shot from one Tummy Tag to another. Suddenly inside her head Treat Heart distinctly heard Gentle Heart's voice.

"Don't try to stop Beastly. This may be a good opportunity for me to get a good look inside of No Heart's Castle." Then Gentle Heart distinctly heard Treat Heart's voice inside her head. "Okay. But please be careful!" Thus it was a young Lamb found her ability to communicate through a Tummy Tag enhanced with telepathy. Ironically No Heart's desire to know the Care Cousin's powers had led Gentle Heart to discover a new one.

As Beastly led his captive away the Lamb was led to a little water hole. Beastly scooped some water up and drank it. "You look thirsty little lamb. Have a drink" said Beastly. Gentle Heart was puzzled by how she was being treated by Beastly. Just as puzzled was her stepsister Piggy who was discretely trailing them. As Gentle Heart was finally led into the gates of No Heart's castle Treat Heart hoofed it back home to report on what had happened.

Gentle Heart tried not to tremble as she was lead into No Heart's castle. She lost her fear as Beastly carelessly tied the rope to a narrow column. Then he grunted "oh I need to use the pee bucket" as he grabbed a nearby wooden pail. Then to the lamb's surprise Beastly's nose darkened in a blush. "Oh, I can't pee here in front of a girl" he said as then stepped away to go behind a much larger column. Gentle Heart giggled as she heard Beastly relieve himself into the bucket. Then listened to the sound of pouring water as Beastly washed his hands. "At least my hands are clean again" Beastly was heard to say to himself. How surprising to know Beastly knew about good hygiene.

Gentle Heart had been taught to fear Beastly. So far his actions had given her very little reason to fear him. Even more so after her own bladder felt full. "I need to pee too oo oo" bleated the little lamb. Beastly sighed and led her to an open door. "This is Shreeky's bathroom" said Beastly. Then he giggled as he said "although Shreeky hates baths. That cute Piggy is probably cleaner than Shreeky!"

Gentle Heart could hardly believe it as she was allowed to close the room's door and use the toilet in private. She could easily have tried slipping out the window. Was Beastly trying to aid her in escaping? Gentle Heart found herself intrigued by the odd beast of a Wild Boar.

She was even more intrigued as she was led to another room. There stood Shreeky holding a large bowl. At a rustic wooden table sat No Heart. "Look Boss, look what I caught" said Beastly.

No Heart gasped. "You actually caught a Care Cousin. The World must be about to end!" Then No Heart fixed his red blazing eyes on the lamb. "Well, what is your name" he asked in a tone much friendlier than Gentle Heart expected. Just at that moment Shreeky placed a steaming bowl in front of No Heart. The lamb caught a whiff of Porridge. She had heard tales of Shreeky' s horrid cooking. Yet the porridge Shreeky had just prepared smelled delicious. Gentle Heart watched No Heart spoon some into his mouth.

"I am Gentle Heart Lamb" said the lamb as her tummy rumbled loudly. No Heart pointed at Beastly. "Well, you caught her. You feed her." Beastly got two bowls of porridge and set them on the table far from No Heart. One bowl clearly had more porridge in it. Then Beastly pointed to a seat. "Sit here little lamb" he said as he then went over to the other seat. Gentle Heart sat in front of the larger bowl of oatmeal. The now astonished Care Cousin found her Oatmeal to be delicious. Then listened as No Heart chit chatted with Shreeky and Beastly.

Finally No Heart turned to the lamb. "As you know I could easily use my powers to get information from you. Or torture you. I could also use my powers if you attempt an escape. If so you could get harmed. Let's see if we can avoid that. I am curious as to what powers a Care Cousin has."

For some odd reason Gentle Heart felt compelled to be truthful. "It varies" she said. "We all have Tummy Tag powers as you have witnessed before. Some of us have more powers than the others. My own are few although I am still discovering some. When Beastly captured me I learned a new one. I was able to telepathically communicate with the piggy Beastly is infatuated with."

Beastly blushed as No Heart actually laughed and Shreeky said "ew". Then No Heart cocked his head. "Well, if you have telepathy then you just may be telling on me right now." Gentle Heart steeled herself for possible retribution. Instead No Heart instructed Shreeky to prepare a room for Gentle Heart. "So, am I a captive or a guest" thought the lamb as she lay down on a straw filled mattress. Outside the window some curious eyes were peering in. A mystified Treat Heart and Brave Heart also wondered just what the Heck was No Heart planning to do with his captive.

As they crept off into the darkness Treat Heart whispered to Brave Heart. "I guess No Heart has some heart after all. It was cute how Beastly treated Gentle Heart. He is one hunk of a Boar." Brave Heart shuddered.

"Girl, you have bad taste when it comes to boys" said the appalled Lion. The forest echoed with giggles as Treat Heart imagined heaving a net over Beastly and capturing him. He was one "enemy" she would love to torture through teasing. The type of teasing and playful torture Harmony directed at males would be fun to try with Beastly. Meanwhile Beastly was sleeping peacefully. Happy that he had not messed up the task No Heart had assigned this time.

Also sleeping peacefully was a supposedly captive lamb. The next two days were strange ones as Gentle Heart was questioned by No Heart. She expected to be tortured for information she dare not disclose. Instead she was treated humanely. Poor Beastly got worn out fetching clover, oats and water for her. He even got yelled at by Shreeky for not cleaning the mess the lamb made after tripping over a pee pot. Gentle Heart felt sorry her accident led to Beastly getting chewed out instead of her. That evening she communicated some amazing facts to Treat Heart. The Pig was hiding in a nearby bush just outside the window after re-establishing contact with Gentle Heart.

The next day was hot and humid. Even inside the usually dark castle the air was hot and uncomfortable. No Heart noticed Gentle Heart panting. She was also scratching her wooly belly and trying to reach for her back. No Heart went to a closet and took something out. Gentle Heart watched wide eyed as what looked like a manual shearer was cleaned and oiled. Then No Heart yelled "Beastly! Get in here and give this poor lamb a shearing. She is suffering from the heat and humidity."

No Heart and Shreeky stood back as a trembling Beastly said "okay Boss, I'll try." Gentle Heart was amazed as Beastly carefully sheared off just a small amount of wool. Gentle Heart thought of how nice it had felt in the past to be a nearly wool less sheep. "Bah, shear me as close to my skin as you safely can" she bleated. Shreeky giggled and No Heart just shook his shook his head and rolled his eyes. For Beastly had gasped out "but then you will be a bare lamb. Oh my, you will be a naked girl!"

"Only for a few moments as long as you can find something for me to wear" said the lamb as she grinned mischievously. Then she bleated happily as most of her itchy wool was sheared away. She was surprised to see No Heart turn away as if to allow the female some dignity in her near nude state. "Wow, she really is a great looking girl even without that wool coat of hers on" thought Beastly. Then he tried not to flinch as he sheared away the wool covering the female's hindquarters. Shreeky laughed as she pointed at Beastly's snout. "Gees, Beastly. Instead of her blushing you are." Then Shreeky handed an old skirt of hers to the fully sheared Gentle Heart. "See if you can wear this. Beastly has had enough of a eyeful for today."

The little lamb put on the skirt. It fit her rather well. "Well, if Grams or True Heart were here this would make them happy" said Gentle Heart. Now No Heart stepped forward and examined the colorful pile of wool.

"You do have one very unique power" said the powerful Wizard. "You can produce wool that needs no dyeing."

"I guess that makes me a special Lamb" said the sheep as Shreeky gathered up the precious wool. Gentle Heart watched in fascination as her wool was cleaned and carded. Then spun by Shreeky into mint green yarn. "See if there is enough yarn for a small blanket" said No Heart. Shreeky was looking closely at the yarn she had spun. "I'll try, Uncle No Heart" she said. Then took the precious wool yarn into her room. As she did so the skirt covered Gentle Heart looked proud. She actually hoped Shreeky could make something useful out of her wool.

Beastly also watched in wonder to see wool made into yarn. "I wish Shreeky would make something for me out of that pretty lamb's wool" thought Beastly. Little could he know that Shreeky would do that six months later as a Yuletide gift. It was a small mint green blanket. With Shreeky telling Beastly Old Kris Cringle had left it for him.

Another week would ensue with No Heart asking the lamb questions. Not once did he threaten her. Then one dark cloudy day No Heart and Beastly led Gentle Heart to the castle's main gate. They had put a collar on the lamb after she had breakfast. Then led her by a thin rope. No Heart raised his arms and chanted "open up gate, the sheep has a date." Gentle Heart did have a date, a date with freedom. Slowly the heavy gate swung open. "I've learned all I can from you" No Heart then said to the wide eyed lamb. He said nothing more as he turned away. Gentle Heart thought No Heart looked more morose than usual.

Then Beastly led Gentle Heart outside the gate. The Lamb nearly fainted as Beastly petted her back. Very gently Beastly removed the collar. Beastly sighed loudly. "I will really miss you. Life was not so lonely with you around. I think even No Heart likes you. But he can't admit it. Here's another secret. I have met up at times with that cute fat Piggy sister of yours. Can we do the same? I swear to never harm you. Even a disgusting cursed Boar like me needs someone to talk to once in a while."

"Of course I will try to keep in touch with you, bah" said the lamb who then winked. "Have fun spying on Treat Heart and I!" Then after a quick nose rub on Beastly's snout she trotted home to tell her Step Family of all that had transpired over the past two weeks. "Lands sakes" Grams and True Heart kept saying as the lamb told her amazing story. Noble Heart whinnied in a laugh. "It seems No Heart wanted to learn about Care Cousins. In doing so you have learned a lot about him." Indeed the Care Bears and Care Cousins had learned a lot.

Soon life was back to normal. No Heart would issue threats that never seemed to amount to much. Beastly would think he was unseen as he spied on a certain Piggy or Lamb. Sometimes they would surprise him and let Beastly know they knew of his presence. Beastly did not get many treats. He did get some eye candy. More than once a giggling Pig or sheared Lamb would let Beastly get an eyeful. Then shrug as Grams or True Heart admonished them for indecent exposure to a possible enemy. Beastly an enemy? Not in the minds of two young and playful Care Cousins.

Now many years later at a Picnic those two Care Cousins and Sweet Treat Pig gave Beastly some great snacks. Despite his leg braces the ever jovial Boar played Frisbee and other games. His mint green woolen shorts seemed impervious to food stains and dirt. That made a certain perpetual Lamb happy to see. A lamb who loved to bound about with friends and former enemies. A lamb who had learned long ago that even a Beast of a Boar could be beautiful on the inside. That bad guys can have a good side. Most of all that the most unlikely beating Hearts could be subjects of Love and Caring.


End file.
